A Family Affair
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Tony and Kate have to go to family reunion. Who will they take? What will happen? TATE AU
1. Problem and Solution

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks to all those who reveiwed **Coming Home**. This is not a squeal to it. It's a totally different story. This is dedicated to Jojo, Katie, Faz and Probie McFlower Power (You know who you are. :P) & the rest of the Randomists. Without their help with spelling and my writers block my stories wouldn't be the same. (By the way.. this is Alex out of the trio.). Anywho r&r. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS...blah blah blah.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Problem and Solution**

"Ugh." Kate said as she slammed the phone down and dropped her head into her arms. Tony looked over from his desk and smiled.

"Boyfriend troubles, Kate?"

"No." She said

"What is it?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, Katie?"

"Don't…call…me…Katie." She gritted as she threw a stapler at him. He caught it and looked at her in disbelief. Kate always threatened to shoot him or kick his ass but never had she thrown something this heavy at him. He edged his way to her desk, placed the stapler in its place and swung her chair round to face him. Her eyes were red and splotchy from the crying.

'What do you want, DiNozzo?" she said harshly

Tony crouched down to her level.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Like I said, it's none of your business. Now leave me alone."

She made a notion to swing the chair away from him but he held it firmly in place.

"Tony, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well at least can I know what it's about?"

"My parents."

"Are they sick?"

"No." she stifled a sob.

"Kate, please tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him. His eyes were full of compassion and sincerity. _Eyes never lie._ Her mother had told her but being a criminal profiler had taught her other wise. Any way this was Tony. The man who chased anything in a skirt but he looked so worried. She took a breath.

"My parents are holding this party. A family party. It's going to be huge."

"Yeah, so? I go to family parties all the time. Except mine a really really big Italian ones. Talking, eating, dancing and more eating."

Kate smiled. She could imagine a big Italian one.

"That's not the point. My mother took the liberty of telling everyone that I'm brining a date. Who the hell am I going to bring?"

"Find some random. You're gorgeous. No one would turn you down."

"It's in two weeks, Tony. I have to get to know the guy. I'm not like you, Tony. I can't just meet someone."

Tony looked at her. She looked so upset and distraught. He sat on the edge of her desk and stared into space, thinking. He came up with an idea.

"I've got a family party coming up this weekend. If you be my date, I'll be yours."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kate started to laugh. A big belly laugh that she almost fell off her chair. She looked back at Tony. His face looked hurt. She felt bad. Obviously he wanted her to be happy. She picked up one of his hands but dropped it immediately. It felt like a shot of electricity had hit her. A pit at the bottom of her stomach started to bubble. He had felt it too. He looked away and sulked back to his desk.

"Forget about it."

He sat down and turned to his computer to think;_ Me, Antonio DiNozzo, in love with Kate? She is beautiful…wait…since when were women beautiful. They're hot but she's beautiful._

She had similar thoughts;_ Kate, snap out of it. This is Tony we are talking about. He chases anything thing in a skirt. The man that gets drunk and is proud of it. He thinks he can get away with anything when he flashes his smile. The smile that makes you go weak at the knees._

The day passed slowly. No cases had been called in so they were left with paperwork. Kate looked over at Tony's desk. They hadn't spoken in 3 hours. A personal best. She enjoyed the peace but it wasn't the same. It felt weird. Gibbs had been in the Director's office for most of the day. She wondered what was going on between them but knew better than to ask. She looked over at Tony's desk for the umpteenth time. Her gaze met his but he quickly snapped his back to the screen. He couldn't look at her. It was hard. He was deep in mediation when Kate interrupted him.

"Tony, I'm really sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it, Kate. I understand."

He picked up his bag and walked towards the elevator.

"Tony, can you hold it for me?"

"Yeah sure."

He got into the elevator and held the doors open as Kate slipped in.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Kate." He sighed

"I'd love to come to your family party."

He turned to look at her. A grin slowly slipping across his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah I was just a bit shocked before. I didn't know how to act."

"It's OK. I can be quite stunning sometimes." He said as he ran his hand through his hair and flashed her, his grin. She elbowed him playfully.

"So, what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Well the party is in Ohio and we have to drive. It takes 4 hours if there's no traffic but if there is, it'll take 5. We have to be there by 4 and we need time to get ready," he stuck his tongue out as he counted on his fingers, "we should leave at 9." He finally deduced.

Kate stifled a laugh.

"Ok. What type of party is it?"

"Formal by night, casual by day. It's a three day event. By the way, I forgot to tell you, I told Gibbs we wouldn't be in on Monday."

"Tony!! That's a big detail to forget."

"Well, I was thinking about other things."

They walked out of the building and to their respective cars. Kate to her Mercedes Compressor C200. Tony to his 1967 Mustang hatchback. Both secretly glad that the other was coming.


	2. The Car ride

**A/N**: Hey guys. Thanks for the reveiws. this chapter is longer than the 1st. Hope you like it. R&R. Chapter 3 will be posted soon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Car Ride**

"Tony, for God's sake, slow down." Kate yelled as Tony laughed.

"I thought you were a strict Catholic, Kate. No blafeeming for you."

"Damn it, Tony. Slow down," she yelled as the speedomitor hit 130, "please?"

He smiled and slowed down.

"Aw Katie, whay have a badge when you can't speed?"

"Because you get to shoot people." She replied

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He said as he placed a CD in. The car was filled with the sweet vocals of Umberto Tozzi.

"Do you like this guy?" Kate said as another song began to play."

"Hell yeah. Ho My God, my favourite song.

Ti amo

Un soldo

Ti amo

In aria

Ti amo

Se viene testa vuol dire che basta lasciamoci

Ti amo

Io sono

Ti amo

In fondo un uomo

Che non a freddo nel cuore nel letto comando

Io ma tremor davanti al tuo seno

Ti odio e ti amo

È una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali

L'amore che a letto si fa

Redimi l'altra metà

Oggi ritorno do lei

Primo maggio su coraggio," Tony continued to sing. He was in a world of his own. Kate smiled. It was funny when he sang. His hands scrunchted into a ball and his head bopped along with the rhythmn. Kate laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your singing."

"Puh – lease. I can sing better than you."

"And how do you know that? You haven't heard me sing."

"Ahhh. Have you forgotten the bathroom incident. I distincivly remember the song was Outrageous. I have to say, you have very nice legs."

Kate smiled as she hit Tony.

"You hit like a girl."

"Phoa, Captain Obvious has made discovery."

"I could continue."

"Tony!"

"What?"

Kate gave him a greasy.

"Oh great. This is perfect."

"What?"

"You've given me the mel'occhio." He sighed.

Kate gave him a weird look, "The what?"

"The evil eye."

'Do you care to expand?"

"The evil eye is transmitted by a look like the one you just gave me or by saying something good about a person you dislike. Very complicated."

"And how do you cure this…disease?" she asked

"Well, there is 3 ways. The first and the second are by wearing the corni or horn as you call them or by touching your left hand to your left butt cheek. Apparently it prevents it. The third is the cure. You get a plate of water and place a couple of drops of oil. A person, usually a Nonna," He looked at Kate.Her fance was scrunched in confusion.

"No-na?"

Tony laughed at the prenunciation.

"Grandmaother."

"oh."

"Anyway, you sit down and Nonna comes with the plate. She starts swirling it around your head whilst whispering this rhymne that you learn on the 24th of December. I don't know the exact words but the last one is _seprpente_ or snake."

"So what happens after the rhymn?"

"They leave the water and oil for 3 minutes. When you return and the oil droplets have all mixed together, your _undocciato_, cured."

"You Italians are so complicated."

"Heh, you think that is complicated, wait until you meet my family."

Kate yawned. All this driving had made her tired. She placed her head against the window and slowly nodded off.

Kate awoke to a sweet aroma.

"Hey Sunshine. Did you sleep well?,"Tony said as he continued driving, "I stopped off to get something for us to eat. I brought you a hot chocolate."

Kate took a sip.

"Mmmm. Just the way I like it. Thanks."

"No porbs."

Tony pressed play and Lou Monte filled the car. He liked his music loud and in a different language.

"Hey Tony, what's this song about?"

"Ahh, this one is called Pepino, The Italian Mouse. So naturally it's a song about a mouse and what tricks he gets up to in this guys house. It's really funny if you understand it."

"I bet."

"You can pick a disc if you like."

"Na, it's OK. Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Coz I needed a date and you needed one too."

"Tony, the real reason."

"Last time I went to a reunion it was when I first started in the Force. I brought a date. She was hot. My usual date but no one knew we had been together for a year," Kate was dumbfounded, "Yeah, I know. I dated her for a year. She went missing for a couple of hours. I found her and my dad together. We had a big fight and I mean huge. There was yelling, screaming and a punch on. From that day on I was cut off from my inheritance."

"Aw. That's so unfair but still, why did you invite me?"

"Because you're the one woman I can rely on. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that. You're my best friend. That's why." He ended in a whisper.

Kate grabbed Tony's hand and massaged it in circles.

"I'm glad I'm coming."

Her smile earned her a big DiNozzo grin.

"So Katie, we're gonna have to sleep in the same bed and you have to act like my girlfriend."

"I think I can deal with that."

They spent the rest of the drive laughing and talking about random things. Kate the fell back asleep.

"Katie, Katie, we're here hun. Wake up."

Kate opened her eyes to see Tony looking at her.

"Hmmmm." She yawned, stretching out her limbs.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I think we need a recliner."

"Come on. Would you like me to carry you in? We'd be the talk of the reunion."

"We're going to be the talk anyway."

"True. We have to walk a bit. Thanks Giancarlo," A young man took Tony's keys and drove the car away, "Giancarlo will bring the car to my parking spot and bring our bags to our room."

"Cool. So, seeing as this is an Italian party, I think I have to learn some words."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're not a wog. We all slip our Italian into our English. Ok, so repeat after me."

"Sure."

"Ciao." He gestured for her to repeat.

"Ciao.  
"Good. Now, bella."

"Bell-a"

Tony started to laugh. It was so cute that she was trying. Kate elbowed Tony.

"I'm trying really hard, ok."

"Sorry. It's just…really cute." He said as colour rose in his cheks. Kate entwined his fingers with her own.

"How about you just tell me what they're saying."

"I thinks that is a good idea."

"Tell me about you family."

Tony scratched his head and turned away.

"You'll see them soon enough."

"Tony, tell me." She pleaded

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How many brothers and sisters do you have? Are you the oldest in the family? I just awant to know stuff."

"Ok let me see. Umm I'm the oldest of six. I only speak to my three sisters because my brothers all sided with Dad. Uhh I got along most with the youngest; Mia – Alessandra. We just call her Mia or Principessa. She's a female version of myself. You'll meet her in a moment. She looks…" her was inturuppted by a squeal.  
"TOTO!! YOU CAME!!"

A young girl; no older than eighteen, came flying into Tony's arms. She held onto him tight. After a while Tony broke the hug.

"He Principessa. How you going?"  
"Non c'è male. Chi è lei ?"

"Ahh. La mia ragazza. Kate this is Mia, Mia this is Kate."

"So you're the girl who stole my brothers heart. Congrats love. Anywho," she turned to tony and slapped him, "So you think that you can turn up here, after so many years and get in without notice," she continued to hit him, "I was so worried that night and have been since you left. Gesu Cristo. If it wasn't for your emails or calls, I'd probably have a heart attack." Mia continued to slap and curse at him in Italian. Tony smiled, grabbed Mia's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you, too." He whispered into her ear.


	3. Meet and Greet Part 1

**Chapter 3: Meet & Greet Part 1**

"Tonino, mia gioia. Come stai? Madonna, tu sei troppo magro. Lei ha mangiato?"

"Non c'è male, Nonna. Si, a mangiato. Nonna, questa è la mia ragazza, Kate."

A plump old lady with brown hair grabbed Kate's hand and stared at her. Kate shifted uncomfortably wondering what to say to, when the lady broke into a smile. She grabbed Kate's hand and kissed her on both cheeks.

" 'ello. Im'-a Patrizia, Nonna of my little Tonino," she pinched Tony's cheek, "Are you hungry? I cook-a for you." Patrizia said with a heavy Italian accent.

Kate smile, "I'm not that hungry but thank – you …"

"You call –a me Nonna, you special."

"OK, No – na"

"Come on, bella. Let's go to our room and change." Tony said as he placed a hand on the small of her back. She slipped her hand around his waist and walked in silence to the elevator.

"Eiii Stronz, scoin on?"

"Nothing much, Luca. You?"

"Same old shit. Eii there's the soccer match tomorrow; family versus staff. You playing on our team?"

"Hell yeah, after what happened last time."

"Fully sick bro, any ways who's the ragazza?"

Oh yeah. Kate, this is my best friend Luca, he's the elevator guy. Luca this is my girlfriend Kate."  
"Meh, lei è carina. Nice to meet you."

"You too."  
Ding.

They reached their floor and walked out. There was a huge chandelier hanging down and the balcony over looked the ballroom.

"Oh my, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Come on, our room's this way."

He led Kate through a few corridors, passing family members in the process. Eventually they reached his room. It was large area with a couch and plasma with surround sound system. A double queen sat at the far end of the room. To the left was a balcony that over looked a lake and to the right was the en suite.

"So what do you think?"

"It's ok," she said with a shrug, "It could be better."

"You can be a real bitch. You know that."

"Just like Gibbs is a bastard and you're a Casanova."

"Thank – you, Thank – you very much." He said, doing his best Elvis impression.

Kate started to laugh, "That was so cliché. You are so lame."

"I don't like you." He said, giving her a baby pout.

"Awww. Did I hurt your feelings?" Kate said walking towards Tony.

"Yesh." He said continuing with the act.

"Aww, poor baby."

"Hmph. Can you kiss it better? Please."

A sharp knock came to the door.

"Save the thought." He said as he opened the door. There stood a young boy. He looked exactly like Tony.

"Hey, Zio Tony."

"Eii sport, how are you?" Tony said picking up the young boy. He messed up hair and a big grin. A DiNozzo grin.

"I'm good. Zia Mia said you were here. I wanted to see if you wanted to play juggles with me."

"I'm unpacking at the moment mate, but I promise that I'll play later."

"Sure thing, Zio Tony. By the way, who's the babe?"

Kate started to laugh. He defiantly was a little Tony.

"My girlfriend, Kate. This is Maria's son, Gianluca."

Gianluca picked up Kate's hand and kissed it.

"Piacere, bella."

"Alright sport, out you go," Tony said, pushing the boy out the door, "I swear, he's gonna be a heart breaker." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, just like someone I know."

"Heh, anyway back to the previous topic. How about that kiss?" Tony said stretching out on the bed.

"Ok, sure." Kate said, seductively. She walked across the room and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"There you go."

Tony smiled and rose off the bed, "Time to unpack."

Placing their clothes in the area provided, Tony started humming a familiar tune.

"Tony, what's that song?"

"Unchained Melody from the Righteous Brothers. The theme song for Ghost."

"Is that the one with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore?"

"Yep. The one and only Shit, I promised Gianluca I'd play juggles. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Kate took a shower and sat on the balcony to read some more of her book. She gazed down bellow. Tony was playing juggles with his nephews. She tried to concentrate on her book but all she could think about was Tony.

_He's so different out of work. He actually has a heart. He loves his family so much yet half of them don't talk to him. What type of father sleeps with his son's girlfriend? Man, Kate, why are you thinking this? This Tony we are talking about. Arrogant, obnoxious, chauvinistic, sweet, caring, loving Tony. The Tony that brought you hot chocolate;_ She looked back down; _Damn he looks good in those shorts and those muscle…_

She was interrupted by a knock.

"Kate, it's Mia."

"Come on in, it's open."

Mia walked out onto the balcony.

"So…do you know the story?" Mia asked.

"About your dad and the girlfriend? Yeah."

"Ok, cool," Mia looked down at Tony, "He looks so happy. I'm glad he has you."

"Thanks Mia. It's good to know that people around here actually like me. I'm worried you dad won't."

"Who gives a shit about him. We; Maria, Anna and myself are only here because we knew Tony was coming. We haven't spoken to Dad since the 'incident'. Wait…I have to be here because I'm under legal age and I live with Dad. I refuse to speak to him, though."

"You'd really do that for Tony?"

"Yeah, Mum died when I was one and Dad was never home so Tony brought me up. If it weren't for him, I'd probably have gone off the rails. I did at one stage. I remember him dragging me home from an underage, by the hair," she started to laugh, "I remember yelling at him and stalking off. About ten minutes later, I walked back into his room and burst into tears, apologizing for everything."

"How long ago was that? You're not that old."

"It was 3 years ago. I was 13."

"Hoh my God, you're young."

"Yeah. It's funny, I'm the youngest and Tony's the eldest. We get along like a house on fire but with the others it's harder. With the girls not so much but with the guys, Dio Mio," she made the sign of the cross and kissed her fingers. This was something Kate had never seen before but put it down to another Italian thing she wouldn't understand, "They're babbi."

"I didn't understand some of that."

"You will soon enough."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

Tony had walked in, dripping with sweat.

"That's for us to know,"

"And you to find out." Kate ended.

'Slap it, girl."

"Oh my God," Tony said slapping his head, "This is going to be great."

Mia smiled and walked towards the door. She stopped and whispered in Tony's ear, "This one's for keeps. I'm glad."

* * *

**A/N:** As asked by some readers, here is a glossary for the Italian words.

Glossary:

Tonino, mia gioia. Come stai? Madonna, tu sei troppo magro. Lei ha mangiato? Tony, my joy. How are you. Mary, you're too skinny. Have you eaten?(Madonna is a form of swearing in Italian. Doesn't really make sense in English)

Non c'è male, Nonna. Si, a mangiato. Nonna, questa è la mia ragazza, Kate. I'm not too bad, Grandma. Yes, I have eaten. Grandma, this is my girlfriend, Kate.

bella beautiful

Lei e carina she's beautiful/cute

Piacere, bella Nice to meet you, beautiful

Dio Mio Oh My God

Babbi Idiots


	4. Meet and Greet Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry it's really short but we hope you like it.

**Chapter 4: Meet and Greet Part 2**

"That's my cousin Frank, we call him Cicco," Tony said, pointing to man with his hips thrusted forward, obviously drunk, "His driven by a deeper voice."

Kate laughed. Tony was pointing out the important members of his family.

"They're my brothers. The one on the left is Pasquale. We call him Squale.

He's the brains of the family. The other is Giuseppe or Peppe. He's got too many brains in his biceps."

Kate looked at the two men but her attention was pulled to two women gliding towards them. They both wore evening gowns and strappy heels. One was heavily pregnant. Tony stood up.

"Anna, Oh My God, you're pregnant," he said hugging her then turned to the other female and hugged her, "Maria, it's good to see you."

"You too," Maria turned to Kate, "You must be, Kate," her faced scowled, "I'm telling you now, If you do anything like his ex. I swear to God, I will kill you."

Kate stood there, stunned.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Maria, for Dio's sake. She's not like Kiara. Basta!"

"Take a chill pill, Tony. I'm joking. Welcome to the family, Kate." Maria said, hugging her.

"So how did you two meet?" Anna asked.

"we work on the same team at NCIS."

"So that's the story." A husky voice responded from behind Tony. Tony spun on his heels to see a familiar face look at him. It was his father. Anthony Sn. clapped his son on the shoulder then pulled him into a hug. Tony, however, stood ridged.

'How are you, son?"

"Fine, excuse me for a minute." Tony said as he walked away.

"Good, good. Welcome to the family. You're very beautiful." He said brushing his hand across her cheek.

"Thank – you, sir." Kate said, extending her hand. She shook his briskly as if she was back in the Secret Service. Anthony Sn. Was astounded. No woman had ever rejected his advances.

"So, I gather Tony has told you about the 'incident'."

'Yes, sir."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmph. It figures. Let me tell you something, little miss, my so called 'son' is no better than me. He'll break you heart."

Kate gave the father a dirty look.

"Listen here, bucko, your son is four times the man you have ever or will be. And just for your FYI, I love him very much and will never hurt him just because his whack job father wanted some." She said angrily.

Both adults stood staring down at each other. Waiting for the other to back down. Tony walked in to see the tension.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at his father.

"Nothing, honey. Absolutely nothing." Kate said, breaking the stare and giving Tony a smile. Anthony Sn. quickly turned and yelled, "Dinner is ready."

Tony looked from Kate to his father and back to Kate.

"What did he do/say?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kate said smiling, "Let's go eat."

With that Tony placed a hand on the small of her back and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank – you."

* * *

Glossary:

Dio god

Basta Enough


	5. Soccer Match

**A/N:** Sorry this one is really really short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Soccer Match**

"Tony, kick it here." Luca yelled. They had been playing soccer for the past hour. Anthony Sn. had split Tony and Kate up. He purposely made sure that Kate was his team. Tony was on the staff team as always. The game continued until the score drawed and down to the final minutes. Kate had possession of the ball. She was so close to the goal and was ready to shoot. Tony came in from the right and slide tackled her. She slipped and fell squarely on top of him. Her head lay in the crook of his neck. She breathed in. God, he smelled good. She raised her head and looked in his eyes.

"Tony…"

Her sentence was cut short by his lips crashing down on hers. Her hands slipped into his hair and gave into his kisses. They're tongues played hockey whilst the family and staff looked on in shock. Suddenly drops of rain started to fall and the spectators scattered to the nearest shelter but the couple continued their exploration. Lone drops fell on each of their faces.

"Damn Kate, your…"

"Don't ruin this moment, DiNozzo."

"But, Ka…"

"No but's"

"Your knee"

"What about it?"

"Knee…groin…oww." He said in angst.

Kate looked down, "Oops, sorry."

She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him up. His hand brushed a stray drop from her cheek then passed his fingers over her lips.

"Kate, I forgot to tell you something last night."

"What was it?"

"You looked beautiful, Hell, you always look beautiful."

He kissed her gently as the rain continued to fall. They were interrupted by an unwelcoming voice.

"I hope you two know, you are making fools of yourselves."

"Yeah we know, Dad but this time I got the prize."

With that he pulled Kate in by her waist and kissed her.

"_Kissing in the rain. I reckon I could get used to this_," Kate thought


	6. Sickness

**A/N:** This one is a little short as well but I promise you the next one will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sickness**

"Damn it, Tony. You got me sick." Kate said as she reached over to grab a tissue.

"Me?! You were the one that couldn't control yourself." he said as he sneezed.

They had been stuck in Tony's apartment for the past three days. They had left the reunion earlier due to Tony fight with his father about what was best for Mia. This ended in Mia coming to live with Tony.

"Tony, give me the blanket. I'm cold and you're hogging it." Kate said as she tried to pull the blanket away from him.

"But Katie, I'm cold."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Then get another one."

"No, that blanket is big enough for the both of us."

"Yeah, so, I want it for myself."  
"You are such a baby."

"Me? You were the one that needed to be spoon fed last night."  
"Hey, you offered and I accepted. So that was your fault."

"So? I'm still keeping the blanket."

"Oh, will you two put a sock in it." Mia said as she walked in with two plates of chicken soup and placed them on the bedside table.

"Only one sock but there's two mouths." Tony said, cheekily.

"Fine, separate beds."

Mia threw her hands in either direction.

"But Mia…" Kate started to whine as she clung to Tony. Mia smiled at the adults antics. They were definitely Romeo and Juliet.

"Ok but no more smart ass remarks out of either of you, or else." she threatened as she left.

The two patients ate their meals in a comfortable silence with an occasional cough, yawn, sneeze or sniffle.

"Katie?"

"Yeah, Tony."

"I don't feel too good."

"Hello, you have the flu. You're not supposed to feel good."

"No, Kate. I mean I'm finding it hard to breath and I feel really hot."

Kate placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh My God, you're really hot."

"Yeah, I know that, Katie. You wouldn't be with me if I wasn't" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be stupid, Tony."

She jumped out of the bed and grabbed the thermometer.

"Damn. It's at 42 degrees. Tony, we should get you to a doctor. You get dressed and I'll tell Mia."

Kate ran out of the room to get Mia. She found her in the kitchen and told her the situation when they heard a loud noise. Kate ran back to the room to find Tony on the floor.

"Katie, I can't stand. It hurts."

"Don't worry, Tony. It'll be fine. Just hang in there." Kate said grabbing the blankets off the bed to cover him with. He was shaking uncontrollably.

'Mia, call and ambulance. Come on Tony, stay with me."

"I love you…Katie." Where his last words before he passed out.


	7. I Didn't Give You Permission To Die Yet

**A/N:** As I promised this one is longer.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Didn't Give You Permission To Die Yet.**

"Thank God you're here, Ducky. The doctors keep saying things I don't understand." Kate said as she flew into the ME's arms. Behind him was the rest of the team.

"Oh My God. Kate, are you ok? How's Tony" Will he be ok? What did they say?" Abby asked as she pulled Kate into a hug.

"I'm ok. I can't understand what they're saying so I really don't know how he is or what's going on."

"Kate?" Mia asked as she edged closer to the federal agents.

"Oh Mia. I forgot you were here. I'm so sorry," Kate said as she let go of Abby, "You don't know the team, do you? This is Abby, the dorky guy with the glasses is Palmer, the geeky guy with the rover priced jacket is McGee, the old man I was hugging before is Ducky, the really buff guy is Gerald, the lady with the red her and suit is Jen and the gut next to her with the grey hair is Gibbs."

"Tony talks about them all the time. Kate, what am I going to do if something happens to him? I don't want to go back to my Dad's." Mia said as she sat in a chair and put her head in her hands.

Kate went ad sat next to her, pulling Mia into a hug.

"You can't think like that. He'll make it. This is Tony we're talking about."

"I know but what if it's a relapse of the plague?"

Kate hadn't thought of that. Instantly she started to panic. What if he did die? Mia and Kate just stared at each other in silence, each thinking about the worst. Of all that Tony had been through. Why more? Why this? Why now?

"Oh, here comes Ducky." Kate said looking over Mia's shoulder.

Ducky walked in with a grim face, "I have some good and bad news, my dear."

"Bad news, first. Please."

"Well," Ducky removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "He has a relapse of the plague and he's getting worse."

Mia grabbed Kate's arm. Their nightmare was coming true.

"A...a...and the good news?" Mia gulped.

"They're trying their best to make him better."

"How bad is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a chance he could die in the next few hours."

Kate sunk to the floor in tears, whereas Mia ran out.

"Gerald, go check on Mia," Gibbs said as he bent down and pulled Kate into a hug, "He's going to make it. I didn't give him permission to die… not yet anyway." He kissed Kate's forehead. She lent into him and continued to cry.

* * *

Gerald found Mia sitting on a park bench in the middle of the hospital gardens. Her head was down and tears rolled down her cheeks. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what to say, babe. For the first time I'm actually lost for words."

She lent into his body, "Don't say anything. Just listen and hold me. Please, just hold me."

He enveloped her in his arms and held her close. She placed her head on his chest, "I don't want him to die. I only just moved in with him. He brought me up. If it weren't for him, I really don't know what would have happened. He's my brother, Gerald. I love him."

Sobs racked her body as Gerald held her tight.

* * *

'Mia, are you ok?" Abby said as she ran out of McGee's arms and enveloped Mia in her own.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok," she eased herself out of the Goth's arms, "I want to say goodbye to Tony."

Mia walked down the corridor and into Tony's room. He was hooked up to an IV and various other tubes. Mia sat on the chair and held his hand. She stroked he hair, "Hey Toto, always have to be the centre of attention, don't you? I know you always said it was a good thing but his time, it's not. Please hold on. I don't know what I'd do without you." She kissed the top of his forehead and left the room as Kate walked in.

* * *

"Tony. Come on. Please stay with us. He felt her hand on top of his. He wanted to move it. He wanted to hold hers.

"Mia needs you. I need you." Her voice broke. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to scream, to tell her that he can here her, that he's alive. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He saw a bright light. He saw his Mum standing there, beckoning him to her. He began to walk foreword when he heard his name being called from a familiar voice. Suddenly, he felt a pain at the back of his head and was brought back to the present.

* * *

"DiNozzo, I didn't give you permission to die yet." Gibbs slapped the back of his head. Tony's eyes fluttered open to meet the piercing blue ones owned by his boss. He turned his head to the left to see Kate there.

"Kate," he rasped, "I love you."

Kate squeezed his hand and nodded, unable to say a word. Suddenly, Tony jumped up but ended up collapsing in pain.

"Where's Mia? Is she ok?" he said as Gibbs helped him get comfortable.

"I'm here, Toto." Mia was standing in the door. She rushed over to Tony, gave him a hug and started to cry.

"Shhhhh," he whispered as he smoothed her hair, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, interrupting the peace, "Next time stay away from the damn light. I'm not going to save your ass next time."

"Sure thing, Boss."


	8. Hell Yeah!

**A/N:** Hey guys last chapter of the story...all together now...ohhhhhhhhhh. Now I know this is depressing but we have good news...drumroll... There is a sequal on the way. The wedding. Thank you to all those that reviewed.Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hell Yeah!**

**3 months later:**

Kate walked into her parents' backyard. She had come alone. Tony was still in rehab. Kate had been there everyday before and after work. It was a long process but it was worth the wait. During that time, Mia had moved in with her. As she walked into she was greeted by her family.

"Hey Kate." Her brother Michael said as he hugged her. As the day grew old, Kate found her mother.

"Hello Kate darling, how are you?" Kate's mum; Elizabeth asked.

"I'm good."

"That's good. Darling, I've heard on the grapevine that you have found someone."

"Kate smiled, "Yeah I have."

"Well, where is he?"

"Not here. He's in Rehab."

Her mother looked at her in shock horror.

"NO! Not that type of rehab. He was had a relapse of a disease."

Elizabeth breathed out, "In that case, who is he?"

Kate looked down. She knew her mother wouldn't agree.

'"My partner, Tony."

"As in, the man who teases you? Who makes inappropriate comments and is immature?"

"Yes, but there's more to him than that."

"That's right. He's a Casanova that will break your heart."

"Mum, you don't know that. You haven't met him."

"So what? I already know that I don't like him."

Kate glared at her mother. How dare she insult Tony like that? Kate took in a breath, counted to ten, turned around and made her way to her sister.

"Hey Elle, how are you?"

"I'm good." Elle said as she looked over Kate's shoulder.

"Elle, what are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find that spunky bum boyfriend of yours that you were telling me about."

"He's not here. He's still in rehab, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

Kate rolled her eyes. Elle could be so annoying.

"I'm positive. I came alone."

"Ok but explain those two men approaching us. They are defiantly not family."

Kate swung around to see Tony walking towards her with a walking cane. Gibbs followed him.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I promised you I'd come. So here I am."

"Yeah but yo should be in hospital."

"That place is so boring." He complained.

Kate looked at Gibbs. He was supposed to be keeping Tony company.

"He's watched all the movies they have… twice."

"I should have guessed but still…you should still be hospital."

"Oh shut it, Kate. I had to ask you something."

"Couldn't you do it over the phone?"

"No, I couldn't?"

"So, what's the question?"

The family gathered around the trio eagerly waiting for the question.

"Well, it's an important question."

"Tony, tell me so I can send you back to rehab."

"Ok, we have worked together for 3 years."

"Yes."

"And we've been dating for 3 months."

"Get to the point, DiNozzo."

"You're ruining it, Katie."

"Well, you're dawdling."

"I have four words for you Kate, only four."

'And what are they; what is to eat?"

"No… Will you marry me?"

Kate stood, dumbfounded. Tony had just proposed.

"Ummmmmmm," she said with hesitation.

Tony looked at her face and understood, "It's ok. I understand." He felt rejected. Sure, many girls had rejected him in the past but this was different. He turned around slowly and hobbled away. As he reached the gate he heard his name being called from the distance.

"Tony."

It grew louder.

"Tony!"

He turned around to see Kate running towards him. Her eyes ablaze and her hair flowing behind her. She reached him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him with every inch of passion she had inside of her.

"Hell yeah!"

It started raining.

"_I know I could get used to this." _Kate thought.

"Kate..."

"What, Tony?"

"You're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're squishing me."


End file.
